Which Sister?
by Raventear
Summary: As Chef from Southpark said "...there is a time and a place for everything and it's called College". Things get even wilder at the graduation party and lead to complications... An AU, and probably OOC, fanfic of Mai-Hime.
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation Party**

The mansion was huge, an excellent place to hold the graduation party for Fuuka's seniors. The olympic-sized pool surrounded by a vast garden with green trimmed grass, beautiful flowers and imposing trees, create the perfect place for an outside party, while the three storied house was decorated and furnished with whatever a college senior would want to spend a night of fun, passion and freedom. The university was quite big itself, in fact it could be considered as two universities together as it consisted by two large buildings, one dedicated to more artistic and philosophical subjects while the other had more economic-business based subjects. Each of the building had its own dorms, cafeterias, parks for its students and separate student councils. Although the council of each was solely focused on the matters and needs of each buildings' students during normal days of the year, at times like these, where celebration and wild partying was taking place they had to decide and organize it together.

'_Hence this mansion.._', she thought as she dragged her steps through the third's floor hall. She glanced around to secure she was alone before turning the doorknob to the far left room on the floor. She was feeling awfully dizzy. The party had started at 7 p.m in the afternoon after the graduation ceremony, now the clock ticked 12 a.m ten minutes ago and she was sure she was drunk. This was supposed to the seniors graduation party but nearly the whole university was there, minus some first years probably. She needed the alcohol to be able to endure all the crazed underclassmen who chased her around for whatever reason during tonight's celebration. Now, she was intoxicated and she needed a few minutes to ease her mind before heading down to the grogged wild-partying student mob again.

She walked inside the room and locked the door behind her. She yawned and with slow, soundless steps she headed toward the double-sized bed in the middle of the room. She didn't bother with the lights, the faint moonlight through the curtains was enough to guide her. She reached her hand on her back and unlaced her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders, to her waist and finally to her ankles as she made her way to the bed. She yanked it a bit with her feet before setting herself onto the mattress on her undergarment. She leaned on her back and closed her heavy eyelids and quickly found herself drifting to sleep and rolled towards the other side of bed. Her hands wandered on something smooth and soft, '_Nice pillow_', her mind thought in her slumber. Suddenly her "pillow" stirred and she felt something warm wrapping around her left leg. Unconsciously she moved her body closer to the source of warmth and she tightened her embrace around her "pillow". She felt the "pillow" moving closer to her, her abdomen came in touch with something silky smooth, what was wrapped around her left leg now was sliding up and down her inner thigh.

'_Am I dreaming or..._' Her eyes were still wide shut yet her body was on hyper alert. 'It must be a dream, it must be the alcohol' she thought and with that she felt the caress on her inner thigh come to a halt. Without realizing it she bent her left knee, raising her thigh to meet the source of warmth. She inwardly shivered with pleasure when she realized her thigh rubbed against something soft and wet. She continued to grind her thigh against the wet spot, a low seductive moan echoed in her mind. She felt aroused at the moaning sound, the dream was more -real- than she thought...'_the dream...dream?_' As she tried to rationalized her thoughts and senses she felt a puff of air blown in the crook of her neck and then...'_Is that a tongue?_' her body jolted, '_And now a bite..and tongue again...and now lips_'

As her mind was trying to comprehend the assaults on her neck, her hands grabbed her "pillow", lifted it slightly and shifted it on top her almost naked body, while pressuring harder the wet spot with her left thigh. At her last action she felt a pang on the side of her neck, teeth grazed the sensitive skin joined by lips and a tongue. '_That would definitely leave a mark if it was real_' she mused in her mind. As the mouth on her neck continued its ministrations, her fingertips seductively caressed the back of her "pillow" and moved lower, she passed her hands through her "pillow"'s underwear and caped her bottom. With a combined movement she squeezed her "pillow"'s bottom and firmly rocked the "pillow"'s pelvis against her thigh. She heard an aroused growl and felt nails digging harshly on her right shoulderblade and sliding down to her breast, fingers played with her erected nipple, circled it, flipped it, pinched it everything above her lacy bra.

At the next couple of actions her mind completely shut down, as the hand on her breast made its way under her bra she felt a pair of sweet, moist lips brushing against her own. A smell of flowers and '_...tea?_' her mind wondered, she felt like she was battering her eyelashes in her slumber, '_Am I still sleeping or is this for real?_' It felt real now, she moved an inch away for the sweet lips, her vision was still blurred as she tried to register the image in front of her. All she saw was a creamy, beautiful face, light colored hair and strange sparkling eyes. 'Is her eyes … what color is that? Before she had the chance to perceive if this was reality or dreamworld she felt hot lips crashing against her own and a soft tongue invading her mouth. Her senses gave in and her rationality drifted away, dream or reality this felt just right.

***

As the first rays of the sun barged in from the half withdrawn curtains, Natsuki found herself awaken in a strange room. With a frown and a growl she turned and buried her face on her pillow, before trying to understand where she was and why she was there, she needed to wake up. After five minutes of muffled curses about the sunlight, her eyes started adjusting to her new surroundings. She sat up on the bed and pulled the sheets up with her, she crossed her arms atop her knees and glanced around the room, focusing her thoughts to last night's events. Her eyes widened in shock as the images of the previous night replayed in her mind and as reality struck her she lifted the sheet covers and glanced at her...naked body.

"Oh no!" she screamed and with a panicked expression she shot up from the bed and started collecting her underwear and clothes from the floor. She dressed up quickly and stormed out of the room. She descended the stairs and reached the bottom floor, slowly she made her way through the passed-out mass of student bodies and went out of the front door.

She parked her Ducati inside the garage and headed towards her house door. It was a two storied residence, big enough for two people and only fifteen minutes away from university on her bike. She and her sister lived here for two years already, but soon she would have to stay alone or find a new roommate since her sister graduated this year and would leave for Tokyo to receive a manager's position in their family's corporation. Upon entering inside she tossed her keys to the kitchen counter and head straight for the bathroom, she needed a nice hot shower to ease her headache. With much haste she undressed and threw the clothes inside the basket, stepped inside the tub and adjusted the water temperature to her liking. As the hot water fell straight to her body, her muscles relaxed. Memories of the previous night's events returned in her mind and she felt her cheeks burn.

The shower was refreshing nevertheless, although last night's events still preoccupied her mind she felt soothed and the morning's anxiety was gone. Now that she was physically and mentally calmed she would try to figure out what led her to act the way she did. Yes, her drunken state was the pretense to initiate and accept such actions but she was sure she sobered up amidst of their intercourse, she was sure she wanted to go all the way with that girl. She didn't even know the girl's name, heck she didn't even manage to see her face clearly but everything last night seemed right. It was like they knew each for years, like they were a couple for months and that night was the time to complete their relationship. The arousal, the tension, the lust, the emotions were something she had never experienced before. Of course she had had her flings but nothing was like that, none had touched her on such emotional level previously. She sighed and removed herself from the bed, she picked up her cellphone from the desk and unwrapped the bracelet and the note attached to it, she played with the bracelet on her fingers and read the note aloud "Find me". She smirked bitterly, those were the only physical clues she was left with regarding the girl from last night. '_You make it sound so easy to find you'_ she thought. She sighed heavily once again and reached for her keys, she bundled the bracelet with them and placed the note inside her wallet. She walked out of her room and made it downstairs to the kitchen, on her way she was hoping her sister to be awake, she needed someone to distract her and detach the images that crept in her mind. Possibly her sister would be able to manage that, her sister...'_Which reminds me, where is she? Her room was empty...' _and with that thought she heard her sister's car entering the garage, a door slumming and heavy steps approaching the house door.

* * *

**Notes:** This is my first attempt for a fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if I fail to pass emotions and atmosphere correctly. Furthermore this fic is a crossover of Mai-Hime and... you will find out in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincedence**

The house door opened and the elder Ice princess of Fuuka walked inside. She lacked the usual lofty and graceful composure she carried around, her hair were dishevelled, her dress shrunk at the sides and her glance gloomy. She didn't pay attention to Natsuki as she entered the kitchen, she tossed her things on the table and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Natsuki stood bewildered by the sink and gazed her sister's figure as the later climbed the stairs, her eyes bore a worried look and a feeling of uneasiness grew inside her but she dared not disturb the elder sister. Whatever the reason was for her condition, Natsuki knew that the other sibling will speak only when she was ready. She tried to chase away all the violent and creepy thoughts that would probably make her sister look that way and turned to continue making breakfast.

'_Damn it, Natsuki stop thinking the worse, she's probably like this from the hangover_'

Natsuki knew her sister had too much alcohol last night, most of it they consumed it together to bear with the chattering of the infatuated boys and girls that chased them around during the party. She recollected the last time she saw her sister it was almost 12 a.m. a little before a loaded Takeda made his appearance and started babbling about kendo. She grimaced as the thought of Takeda's face and his helpless attempts to gain her attention, '_On second thought maybe I owe him a thanks, afterall if it wasn't for his annoying presence I would never drink that much and I would have never went inside that room', _she smirked as she reminisced that from the worst and most awkward company ever she found herself in the most pleasurable and kinky situation of her life so far. The sound from the shower's running water had stopped several minutes ago, Natsuki served coffee for two and placed the breakfast plates on the kitchen table, she crossed her legs upon her chair indian-style and waited for her sister to come down.

After five more minutes Natsuki's sister came down to the kitchen, she looked better from when she entered the apartment earlier in the morning, yet her eyes had still a dull expression. With nothing more than a nod to acknowledge each other's presence they started eating. The silence between them was making Natsuki crazy, her sister stared at her plate and coffee cup the whole time. When she couldn't stand it anymore, Natsuki raised from her seat and picked up her plate, she circled the table to do the same with her sister's one thinking that made an abrupt movement will wake her from her trance. As Natsuki nudged her sister's forearm and grabbed the plate to pick it up, her sister lifted her gaze to meet Natsuki's, at that Natsuki gawked and stared at her.

"Oh my...what is that?!" Natsuki screeched as her eyes fell on her sister's neck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the elder Ice princess let someone mark her with a hickey? She threw her head back and cackled at the realization.

"Oi, Chikane! Where did you get that?!" Natsuki managed to ask through muffled cackles.

Chikane narrowed her eyebrows and glared at Natsuki and much to her disappointment Natsuki's laugh grew louder.

"So, this is why you were like your whole world had crumbled into pieces this morning? Did one of your fangirls attacked you while you were passed out from booze last night?" Natsuki said grinning widely.

Chikane remained silent, she switched her gaze from Natsuki to her cup of coffee again and played with it's handle. She wanted to tell Natsuki everything about last night but she was a bit embarrassed about how the whole thing started. Surely, Natsuki's laugh wasn't making things easier. Upon seeing the wistful expression on Chikane's face again, Natsuki's laugh died down. She hemmed unskillfully in an apologetic manner and headed for the sink. She washed the plates as both remained silent, when she finished she sat on the chair opposite to Chikane and eyed her patiently.

Chikane fidgeted as she noticed her sister's gaze upon her, she knew she had to give an explanation at least for her behavior if she wanted her peace. Although Natsuki had many good traits, patience wasn't one of them. She sighed as she realized she couldn't avoid a conversation right now and raised her face to regard her sister's. Natsuki acknowledged Chikane's intentions, she was ready to hear her explanation. She crossed her arms upon the table and propped her head with them, she was completely focused on her.

It took Chikane a while before she initiated the conversation, she couldn't decide if she should tell Natsuki the whole deal or give a semi-lie explanation to just soothe her unrest. She wheezed, crossed her legs under the table and timidly she spoke.

"Well, you remember that I left you when Takeda came right?" Chikane started.

Natsuki nodded and with a whirling motion of her hand she prompt Chikane to continue.

"I was about to sneak out of the mansion and have a stroll on the back yard to clear my mind when your delinquent friends grabbed me" said Chikane in serious accusing tone. Natsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Korona and Nao" Chikane explained. Natsuki squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway.." Chikane continued. "Those two and a bunch of others were playing a game that had to do with numbers and shots and they weren't going to leave me unless I played. I wasn't even able to learn the rules as everyone was so drunk to explain them. Bottom line I ended up having ten shots in ten minutes, if it wasn't for Reito's interruption I would probably have passed out right there" she paused for a second and glanced menacingly at Natsuki who was trying her best to suppress a snicker.

Natsuki noticed her sister's threatening gaze and lifted her eyebrows apologetically, "Serves you right for leaving me alone with Takeda" she said sniggering.

Chikane furrowed her brow and made a dismissing move with her hand. "I am going to ignore your comment at the moment" Chikane stated. "After speaking with Reito I felt like I was going to collapse, I dismissed my first thought of going on a stroll and decided to have a rest upstairs. I picked a room, went inside, closed the door and laid on the bed. I was soon asleep and then..."

Chikane went on explaining to Natsuki what happened after she thought she had drifted to sleep, about her "pillow", about how she thought all that was a dream enforced by the liquor she had consumed and about realizing that all these were actually happening when she opened her eyes and met the girl with the light hair, the strange eyes and the smell of flowers and tea.

Natsuki stared at her sister dumbfounded and with deep red color on her face. Chikane couldn't see the shocked and full of disbelief expression of Natsuki as she had turned away to hide her pinkish blush while explaining the events.

"And when I woke up this morning she was gone and all I have as a clue from her is this..." Chikane concluded and moved her hand inside her pocket bringing out a red ribbon. She lifted her face and met Natsuki's weird, scandalized look, she raised an eyebrow inquisitorially at her.

Natsuki was bouncing her eyes between Chikane and the ribbon, still in disbelief.

Chikane placed the ribbon back on her pocket and sat back on her chair. She assumed a serious, superior tone and proceeded. "Tsk, Natsuki I thought you knew already what two people can do in bed together, but you are acting like a five year old child who found out there is no Santa. If I knew you were so inexperienced on that field I would never have gone to so much details"

Natsuki juddered, "No...no...I...It's not THAT!" she exclaimed, she was still flushed but not because her sister's detailed description about her previous night. She gulped and lowered her head.

"I'm...umm...I had a similar experience last night" Natsuki confessed in a very low, stuttering voice.

Chikane tilted her head to the side and eyed her curiously.

"Care to elaborate?" Chikane prompted. Natsuki shifted in her seat uncomfortably, it's not that they hadn't discussed things like that with Chikane before but this one was different. Usually in the past during such conversations they just stated the events flatly, without much emotion, simply a narration, this time even the slightest reference to that girl made Natsuki's heart gallop.

She coughed to clear her throat. "Well...em...after you see...you left..I needed space, you know how annoying Takeda can be...eh well, when he was distracted performing his macho, kendo crap to me, I slipped away and headed upstairs"

Chikane propped herself on the table and watched Natsuki carefully, bearing a concealed smile of amusement in her lips. Natsuki grimaced, she knew she was in for a lot of teasing later.

"I was very dizzy myself you know..." Natsuki said in an effort to excuse the actions she was about to describe.

"I didn't accuse you of anything" Chikane paused for a second "Yet" she concluded in a jeering tone.

Natsuki twittered. "So..uhm...I was looking for an unlocked door, when I noticed Takeda ascending the stairs. I'm sure that idiot planted a tracking device on me. I panicked and started moving hastily to the end of the hall half looking over my shoulder, he was coming towards me and then...then I bumped into a girl and..and..." Natsuki stuttered again and smiled sottishly. "I..I thought he had recognized me, I mean he was almost running to my direction so" She gulped. "As I bumped into the girl, I just grabbedandkissedherandpushedusinsidetheroom" Natsuki said in one breath, sinking the volume of her voice as if she didn't mean for Chikane to hear"

Despite her best efforts though, Chikane heard everything, she threw herself back and cackled hysterically. She knew her younger sister acted weirdly in panic situations but she would never expect such reaction. Natsuki on the other hand sunk in embarrassment on her chair, her cheeks had a deep red color. She hoped Chikane would assume the rest and spare her further embarrassment. She obviously had high expectations.

Chikane tried to control her laughter and turned to Natsuki, she wouldn't let her little sister escape that easily and miss the opportunity to see her blushing like crazy. "So what happened next?" Chikane prodded.

Natsuki run her hand through her face making a stupid, pleading face. Chikane shook her head sternly. Natsuki sighed in defeat. "I didn't give it much thought went I pushed us inside the room and locked the door. I was about to apologize for my behavior, I mean I didn't want her to think I was some sort of pervert!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"I'm sure she didn't" Chikane interrupted mockingly, winking at her sister.

Natsuki huffed. "She was much more of a pervert herself..." she mumbled and lowered her head blushing. Chikane couldn't control her urge to laugh again, "So I take you assumed the submissive position?" Chikane inquired mischievously.

"Shut up! I was mostly on top if you want to know!" Natsuki nearly screamed and bolted from her seat. At the echo of her own words she cupped her mouth rapidly and sat down again burying her face in her arms to hide her fierce blush. Another roaring cackle escaped from Chikane's throat.

"Getting on top of her is your idea of apologizing and also eliminating the misunderstanding of you being a pervert?" Chikane said still shaking from laughter. Natsuki raised her blushing head abruptly and glared at her sister. "Idiot! When was about to apologize she pinned me on the wall and started kissing me again. It felt good so I let her..."she trailed. Chikane made a motion with her hand for Natsuki to continue. "Well..uhm..as I said it felt nice, at first I thought it was because of the booze but I sobered soon...eh...one thing led to another and...you know..that" she concluded.

"Do you know who she was?" Chikane asked in a serious tone.

"No, I didn't see her face clearly...it was dark inside the room and we didn't exactly have the time to bother with lights.." Natsuki smiled sadly.

"You didn't even ask her name afterwards?" Chikane raised her eyebrow curiously.

Natsuki smiled sheepishly, "We were pretty tired afterwards, we drifted asleep snuggling..." she paused. "I thought she would be there when I wake up...the whole thing was a bit out of the blue..but...but it didn't feel random...if you know what I mean" she said as she scratched the back of her head.

Chikane nodded in assertion, she knew what her sister meant, she felt the same last night. She raised from her seat and move towards Natsuki, she enveloped her sister in a tight hug, "Don't worry we'll find them" she said reassuringly.

***

On the other side of the town, another pair of sisters had a similar conversation. The younger one was sitting the elder's lap while the latter was brushing the younger's hair. The elder was smiling fondly while the younger bore a bright pink hue on her cheeks.

"Shizuru...?" the younger one asked while turning to eye her sister.

"Mhm?"

"I think I'm in love..." She trailed coyly.

"Me too, Himeko, me too" Shizuru answered and kissed her sister on the forehead.

* * *

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the paragraph mix up, I should know better than to publish stories while drunk. Anyway, as I said in the first chapter this is supposed to be a crossover.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the sister**

The student council room was empty, generally almost the whole university was. She eyed the pile of paperwork she had to finish today, she was getting annoyed. Three days have passed since the graduation party and with the packing and the paperwork she had to complete before passing her spot to the next president, she didn't have time to search for the girl she met that night. She hoped that the blue-haired girl will also be looking for her, she couldn't help deluding herself with thoughts of true love and how that night was meant to be, she would refuse to believe that whatever happened it was one-sided. She tapped the tip of her pen on her desk and glanced at the paper tower disapprovingly. A knock was heard on the door and her heart turned over '_It's not going to be her'' _she scolded herself. She mouthed a "Come in".

Reito entered the room and offered a graceful bow to her "I apologize for the interruption, Shizuru" she nodded nonchalantly. Reito noticed the collection of papers on Shizuru's desk and gave her a sympathetic smile. "There has been a complication with the mansion's caretakers" he continued "They addressed to the Dean but he claimed to have no relationship with the matter and told them to refer to the student council presidents. My president is already notified and she's waiting for you in our council room" concluded.

Shizuru gave him a business-like smile "Is this my chance to finally meet your famous Ice Princess?". Reito chuckled dryly "She's not that bad if you get to know her" he replied. Shizuru tipped her forefinger on her chin thoughtfully "Time for tea is in two hours, you can let her know I will be there then. I would like to finish some of my paperwork before meeting her" Reito nodded "I will let her know" he bowed his head respectfully and left.

After one and a half hour she had finished most of her work, she put in order the remaining papers, packed her belongings and headed out. It would take her some time to reach the university's other building, the campus was huge. '_We both have been council presidents for two years and we never met in person' _she thought as she walked across the campus. Both buildings were listed under the same name 'Fuuka University' but apart from the name the only other thing they had in common was their dean and the fact they were in the same..land. Otherwise each of them was a phalanstery, separate dorms, cafeterias, yards, clubs and of course councils. As council president, Shizuru usually had a great deal of work regarding her students and when occasions that required both councils to participate appeared the vice presidents took charge. Thus she had never really met the other president. After a twenty minutes walk she reached the other building, its interior was very similar to her building. She made to climb the stairs when she was met by Reito again.

"Ah you made it early, I was heading outside to catch you there. I figured you will need a hand to show you around" he said smiling charmingly at her. Shizuru repayed him with one of her own.

"Although the design is much similar to our own I wouldn't mind some help, I would hate to get lost and keep your princess waiting". He chuckled and with a hand motion he urged her to follow. They stopped outside a pair of wooden doors, Reito walked inside first and announced Shizuru's arrival.

"She's talking on the phone at the moment, you can make yourself comfortable, tea is also ready" he notified her, with a light smile he excused himself.

Shizuru walked inside, it was quite different from her council room. The room carried a business like atmosphere, slightly bigger, with a small tea table and a pair of armchairs on the left corner. A large conference table further back in the middle of the room. She glanced around to locate the other president, when her eyes met long dark-blue hair the blood froze in her veins. She stopped breathing as she observed the back of the other president. She was still talking on the phone and hadn't noticed Shizuru presence yet. On the other hand Shizuru's thoughts was on a spin, the athletic composure and the midnight-blue hair was driving her mind insane. She made a clumsy step forward and her foot hit on a chair making the furniture emit a screaking sound.

The blue-haired turned to meet the source of the sound and her gaze fell on Shizuru's face. Shizuru eyed the facial lines of the girl, _'Those lines, her face looks awfully familiar but...but her eyes are different. They reminded me of a verdant valley that night and now they look like the calm ocean'. _Her logic was telling her the girl before her was the same one of that night in the party. Yet her heart was objecting, she could feel her eyes different. It could be just her imagination though, she couldn't possibly tell green from blue in the dim moonlight. As she battled with her thoughts she found herself moving unknowingly toward the blue-haired girl. She halted suddenly when an icy fresh scent filled her nostrils, she felt dizzy again '_So familiar like lilies under the night's breeze..although it was mint instead that night.' 'Different shampoo' _her logic retorted. She stood and stared at the dark-haired girl, logic and heart strove for dominance. '_If it was truly her my heart shouldn't oppose, instead I would have unconsciously threw myself in her arms' _

_'Yet, despite the fact that you convinced yourself that night you found true love, you are not one hundred percent sure it wasn't just one-sided. And since you aren't sure, you're afraid of getting hurt and losing every hope, hence your heart objects' _came the logical response. Shizuru sighed and composed herself, she assumed her usual placid expression and examined the person before her, she tried to ignore all the little details that would drive her to compare this girl with the one at the graduation party. She fixed her gaze on the person in front of her. The dark-haired's face bore a serene expression like Shizuru's, a mask she used against ordinary people to protect her thoughts and feelings '_Comes with the council president package'_ she mentally smirked. Her eyes to the contrary mirrored multiple emotions, astonishment, disbelief, confusion.

Only a few minutes have passed since she entered the student council room, few minutes which her inner turmoil made them look like eternity.

"I will have to call you back later" the blue-haired's voice echoed in her ears. She hang her cellphone and move one step closer to Shizuru, they were only an arm's length afar.

"Chikane Himemiya" the blue-haired introduced herself and offered a handshake to Shizuru.

"Shizuru Fujino, better late than never" Shizuru shook Chikane's hand and lent her a charming smile.

Chikane returned the smile and led Shizuru to the armchairs. She sat down and watched Chikane serve them tea before placing herself on the opposite seat.

An awkward silence crept between them, Shizuru coughed remissly on her had as to clear her throat and spoke up.

"Ms. Himemiya..."

"Chikane" Chikane interrupted. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly. "Just call me Chikane" she repeated.

"Only if you call me Shizuru" she replied teasingly. Chikane understood the playful sound and nodded smiling.

"Well then...Chikane...Reito told me there have been some complications regarding the mansion?"

"Yes..." Chikane answered and proceeded with explaining the situation. They talked for a while about possible solutions on the matter, of course here and there they teased each other or faked getting teased. Usually it was Shizuru who i the first tease and despite her solemn expression Chikane didn't hold back, she was firing back at any given chance. In many cases their little game it could be considered a flirt but in their situation it was more like a game of ascendancy.

Shizuru's inner conflict kept going on, although teasings didn't seem to fuel lust or desire to neither of the two, she couldn't overlook that their little game was intriguing, fascinating, like teasing her mirror reflection and the reflection riposting her attacks. The conversation about the mansion's matter had finished long since and now they were discussing lightly about interests.

Apparently, Chikane apart from student council president was also captain of their archery and tennis club, she also had a passion for playing the piano.

Another hour have passed and the discussion moved to Shizuru, they talked about her fondness for tea, Kyoto's traditions and much to Chikane's surprise, Shizuru's obsession with Naginata-jutsu. The time passed quickly with the light conversation and the playful teasings. Soon it would be time for dinner. As the giggling and chuckles from the previous topic died down and silence fell, Shizuru got up.

"It's getting late, I should be going"

Chikane lifted herself from the armchair and nodded.

Shizuru raised her hand for a handshake, Chikane complied. "It was a pleasure..." Shizuru hinted.

Chikane didn't reply she kept Shizuru's hand in her own, as Shizuru made to leave, she squeezed it firmly.

Shizuru looked her curiously, she could still pinpoint some emotions in Chikane's eyes. "Would you mind getting together again? Lunch or dinner?" Chikane asked plunging her gaze into Shizuru's.

Shizuru raised her other hand to play with Chikane's hair "Ara, a date?" she inquired while seductively running a finger up and down Chikane's forearm in her effort to produce an embarrassing situation to the other girl.

Chikane switched her glance between Shizuru's face and the playful hand on her arm. She squeezed and pulled the hand she had on hers drawing Shizuru closer to her body "You said it" Chikane responded teasingly.

Shizuru untangled herself from Chikane, giggled and treaded winsomely to the door, she reached for the doorknob and before exiting she turned over her shoulder to eye Chikane. "Tomorrow, 1p.m. Main building, second floor, last door to the right" and with that she left the room closing the door behind her.

Chikane sighed and wandered around the room organising her stuff before leaving, '_so it was a date?_' She wasn't sure if Shizuru was the girl she found herself in bed with. The little she remembered about that girl matched with Shizuru's characteristics, '.._though her frame looked a bit more delicate than Shizuru's. But I couldn't be sure about that unless I let her straddle me' _She shook her head and snorted amusingly. '_That is something Natsuki would think'_.

She laughed with herself and made to leave. She was still lost in her thoughts when she was met from Reito's voice in the hall.

"Still here?" he asked.

"Yes I am about to leave, you?"

Reito nodded, they walked together to the parking lot, conversing about her meeting with Shizuru and the possible solutions they had for the problem that appeared. They had already reached her car, still chatting about council matters. She opened her car's door and was about to stepped inside when suddenly she turned and called at Reito.

"Is Shizuru the only Fujino in our university?"

Reito looked at her questionably "As far as I know, yes" he rejoined. Chikane nodded thinking, "Thank you, see you tomorrow, Reito" she said immersing in her car.

When she reached her home Natsuki was already asleep on the couch, hugging her PS3 controller, a slight drool was escaping her mouth. She couldn't resist temptation, hastily she picked her cellphone from her bag and pointed to Natsuki. '_People would kill for this'_ she thought and she watched the picture she had just taken. She went to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner before heading to bed. She noticed a note on the fridge with Natsuki's hasty handwriting.

'**I'm going to the summer house tomorrow with Korona and Nao. Dad and your mom is there too, he also called and asked to speak with you, call him back. See you there!'**

Chikane grimaced,_'Vacations with Korona and Nao? Splendid...and what does father want now I sure hope he doesn't expect me to start working straight after graduating and during summer...'_

***

"Shizuru speaking" Shizuru said upon answering her phone.

"Father! What a pleasant surprise. Ara, isn't a bit late for you to call at such hour?"

"Aye, aye I know you are a big man, but I'm not the one you should try to convince" Shizuru said teasingly.

"Yes, I mean mom" she giggled.

"Himeko is fine, she's still looking for a roommate" When she heard her name Himeko glanced up and sent kisses with her hand.

"She sends her love and kisses...yes I will give her some back"

"I'm done packing and I will probably be done with college's paperwork by tomorrow, not before evening though, why?"

"Change of plans for the summer?"

"Invited where?"

"Why?"

"What?!" Shizuru nearly screamed.

"Does she have a name?" Shizuru enquired in a grave tone.

At the sound of the name from the other side of the line Shizuru's phone almost dropped from her hands. She was shocked. Himeko stood from her place and walked towards her bearing a worried expression. Shizuru shook her head reassuringly before placing the phone back on her ear.

After a long pause and the urging yells from her father over the phone Shizuru answered.

"Yes, I'm mad, but I will be there"

"The day after tomorrow"

"Himeko won't make it before the end of the week"

"Does she know about this?"

"Fine"

"Goodnight" and with that she hunged the phone in vexation.

Himeko eyed her sister oddly. Shizuru sighed heavily and turned to hug her sister, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Apparently I'm getting married, Father arranged it" she explained.

Himeko gulped and moued. "Do you know the girl?" Shizuru nodded.

"Well that's something at least" Himeko continued. Shizuru patted her little sister on the head and bid her goodnight. It would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**New Roomate**

The clock showed 11a.m. In the morning when the door bell started ringing persistently. Himeko raised herself lazily from her bed and made it to the hall "Alright, alright, I'm coming" she faintly yell to the the person behind the door. With slow movements and loud yawns she unlocked and opened the door. Her elementary school friend Makoto was standing on the threshold tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms upon her chest.

"Goodmorning, sleeping beauty" Makoto said in a sarcastic tone before letting herself inside.

Himeko smiled sheepishly at her friend, a pink color adorned her cheeks. "Goodmorning, Makoto" she closed the door behind her and moved to the kitchen, motioning for Makoto to follow her. Makoto made herself comfortable on a stool while Himeko busied herself making breakfast.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked her friend.

Makoto shook her head smiling. "No I'm fine, thanks"

"Say, Himeko did you find a roommate yet? Himeko was preparing her tea, she glanced up her friend shook her head left and right.

"Well, I might have a solution for you then" continued Makoto. "The sister of a girl in my team is moving out as well and she told me she's been looking for a roommate. I can give you her phone number if you want"

"Oh.." Himeko retorted "I guess it won't hurt to check it out" Makoto nodded in agreement.

"As far as I know the house is about forty minutes on foot from the university but I was told there is a bus station near by so you won't have a problem" Makoto said as she moved to the counter, she took a piece of paper and noted down the girl's number. She jotted down the name of the girl, underlined it and handed the paper to Himeko. The golden-haired looked down at the paper and beamed a thankful smile to her friend.

"Well then if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to" Makoto said as she hugged her friend for goodbye. "Call me and let me know when you contact her" she said as she treaded to the door, she waved with her hand before leaving.

"Thanks, Makoto!" Himeko exclaimed to her friend's back before the latter closed the door behind her.

Himeko finished eating her breakfast, she cleaned the table, washed the dishes and moved to the living room. She eyed the piece of paper in her hands and took a deep breath. She formed the number indicated on the paper and waited for the line to be answered.

"Kuga Natsuki, here" a voice was heard from the other side.

"Um..hello...this is Kurusugawa Himeko..Saotome Makoto gave me your number.." she said stuttering.

Himeko mentally slapped herself to ease her nervousness. She inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Makoto said you've been looking for a new roommate and as I am in the same situation she mentioned you"

"Oh!" Natsuki exclaimed from the other side. "Cool..well..yea" Himeko heard a jerky laughter and giggled.

"Maybe I could pass by later and check the house...if possible that is" Himeko proposed shyly.

"Ah.." Natsuki hemmed. "It won't be possible today I'm afraid..unless.."

"Truth is I'm leaving shortly and I'll be missing for a couple of days. But yeah, don't worry my sister will be here, I can leave her a message to wait for you during the evening if you like" came her voice more composed this time.

Himeko hesitated for a moment, she wouldn't like to impose on someone she had never met. "Are you sure it's not going to be a trouble for your sister?"

"Don't worry about it, I let her know. After 6p.m. she will be home" Natsuki assured and gave Himeko their address. They wished each other kindly good day and hang up.

Her gaze wandered in the living room, the place she considered her personal home for the last two years now looked depressingly empty, filled with wrapped boxes. Shizuru not only was about to move out but there was a possibility she would be getting married, although she highly doubted her sister would comply to an arranged marriage without a fight, she couldn't push away the feeling of lornness that surfaced in her heart. An important turning-point seemed to rise in her life, she would be alone again like when her parents died. She shook the idiotic, selfish thoughts away, it was ungrateful from her side to think she would be alone, her uncles, Shizuru's parents, took her under their protection after her parents' death. They treated her like a real daughter, they called her 'daughter' and Shizuru guarded her like a treasure. Yes, she was loved, she definitely loved but still the void in her heart couldn't be cured by that love. She needed her.

She sighed in defeat and buried her face inside her palms. Her mind drifted unconsciously to the blue-haired girl she met that night, she could remember every little detail of her face perfectly, afterall she spend nearly two hours eyeing her sleeping lover in the light of the rising sun. If only she had waited for the dark-haired girl to wake up...but her shy self took over she chickened out, fled in fear, leaving one of her favorite red ribbons as a 'Thank you'. She wished for a divine intervention to find the girl she fell in love with that night.

***

On her own house Natsuki was packing for her trip, she wrote and left another note for Chikane in the fridge notifying her about the girl's visit this afternoon. She initially didn't want to leave town, even though she was hopelessly lost as she had no idea of how to find the girl she met at the party, she believed that she had greater chances if she stayed here. Her friends felt otherwise, they insisted that few days at the beach will clear her mind, give her new ideas and ignite her ambition to search for the girl.

'_Maybe they are right'_ she shrugged off her thoughts and went on with packing.

She fastened her things on the bike and took out her keys, she regarded the purple bracer. Without much thought she reeled it from the keyring and wrapped it around her wrist. She nodded to herself in determination, she would find the girl after the trip.

***

It was 12.55p.m. when Chikane knocked Shizuru's council door. She waited for the "Come in" to be heard and she opened the door. Shizuru hovered over her desk, tiding her stuff, she glanced at Chikane when she noticed her presence inside the room and smiled warmly.

"I am a tad early, I can wait if you aren't done" Chikane offered courtly.

"No need, I am already done.." Shizuru glanced around her desk, a pile of documents was still there but she had gone through all of them. It was now the next president's responsibility. "Period" she finished smiling smugly to herself. "Shall we?" she glanced at Chikane and motioned to the door. Chikane gave a nod in affirmation and opened the door for the both of them.

They picked a quiet restaurant at the suburbs of Fuuka. The landscape was beautiful and the light breeze made it picturesque. They chatted ceaselessly about trivial matters, it was like they have been close friends for years. No signs of uneasiness between them, the discussion had picked up on a more personal tone now and they were surprised to see that their tastes collided. They talked about their flirts and the fangirls, the silly letters they often received and even about their likings in bed. They joked about the hilarious events that happened during the graduation party but they avoided any referance to the intimate situation they both found themselves in that night. '_It's definately not her'_ the same thought crept in their minds.

They had already finished their lunch and were slowing sipping tea amongst giggles and laughs. Three hours have passed jovially, Chikane stopped her car outside Shizuru's place.

"I had fun today" said Chikane with a very friendly attitude. The light-haired nodded smiling.

"I will be out of town in a couple of days" Chikane continued, "If you don't have any vacation plans you are welcome to my summer house" she offered thinking that Shizuru would be a good company if she was to survive Korona's and Nao's presence.

Shizuru fought to suppress her amusement '_She still doesn't know'_ she thought. "I will think about it, I'll call to let you know" she responded as she gave the dark-haired a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked out of the car. She waved fondly before making it to her door.

Chikane closed her apartment door behind her, she walked to the kitchen and read the new note Natsuki left her. That reminded her to call her father, she dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Good evening, Father. I am sorry I didn't have time to call you earlier"

"Natsuki told me you called yesterday, what is the matter?"

"No, I still have some paperwork left"

"Two more days, I hope you don't intent to have me working during the summer. It was a hectic year I would like some days off"

"You aren't calling me for work? What then?"

"Guests? What kind of guests?"

"You found me a suitor-...ess" Upon hearing her father's words about an arranged meeting between her and the daughter of a friend's couple, Chikane felt anger taking over. She couldn't believe her parents maintained such obsolete tactics. The situation was at least laughable, '_They could accept homosexuality but they couldn't shag the anachronistic idea of matchmaking?_' She boggled.

"Do you think such actions are necessary?" The effort to smother the angriness in her voice was evident.

"You believe we are quite a -match-?" She repeated her father's words sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll see you in a couple of days" She hang up the phone and sighed heavily. '_A female suitor'_ she mentally smirked.

***

The next morning came and the sun was beaming brightly. It was a beautiful day. Shizuru exited the shower and got dressed, the car would be here shortly to pick her up. She attached the last strokes of the brush to herself and walked to Himeko's room to bid her sister goodbye. When she opened the door to her sister's room it was empty, the sheets were untouched. See eyed her watch and noticed the time, 8a.m., it wasn't like Himeko to be up that early. As she was about to dial Himeko's number she heard a car's horn signaling her from outside. Shizuru shrugged off her worries and made it outside, she would call Himeko upon arrival to her destination.

The large, double metallic doors of the mansion's outer entrance creaked open. The car moved across the paved road and stopped before the stairs of an imposing summer house. Although it wasn't that big its unique architectural design emitted an aura of grandeur. The driver opened Shizuru's door and helped her step outside. Shizuru eyed the mansion in awe, it was truly magnificent. As she was lost in admiration a maid came through the main entrance and walked towards her, the blond maid ceased herself in front of Shizuru and bowed deeply.

"Welcome to Himemiya's summer residence Ms. Fujino. My masters and your parents are waiting for you inside, allow me to escort you" she said politely while picking Shizuru's belongings and leading them inside.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting**

Chikane hang up her phone in distress, '_A shower is needed_'' she thought. '_It will be a good way to relax'_. The water ran freely on her skin and she felt the tension leaving her body. She reviewed today's events in her head, today wasn't the best day to start with. The work she had to finish for the council was quite tiring, but at least her lunch break evened things up. It was about to evolve in a pleasant one, if it wasn't for the disturbing news her father brought her. She wished the rest of the day still hid a surprise for her, she would hate to go to bed later with the heavy thoughts of an arranged marriage, with a person she probably have never met in her life.

'_I should call Natsuki tomorrow and ask her about my new "fiancee" '_ noted mentally. Lost in her ruminations, she didn't realize how time had past. She had just made it out of the shower, when the sound of a ringing doorbell brought her out her reverie, startling her. She dried her hair hastily, wrapped the bathrobe around her body and walked to the door. She was mumbling to herself about being interrupted from her relaxing activity, '_It must be the girl Natsuki left me a note about'_ she mentally grumbled.

"One moment" she yelled to the door. She took a last glance on herself, fixing her hair and adjusting her robe, she appeared decent. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Everything happened in slow motion, upon opening the door Chikane was greeted by a bowed golden-haired head. An apologetic voice came from the golden-haired girl and as she rose her face to meet Chikane's, time and space ceased to exist. She was staring at an angelic face, with bright, like sunbeams, hair and lilac eyes. She didn't bother keeping her nerveless appearance, she stood still, losing herself in the other girl's characteristics, she only remembered to close her hanging mouth. On the other hand the expression on the younger girl's face was ten times amplified. Chikane's heart was racing in high speed, it was like the beating muscle wanted to break through her chest.

Himeko on the other hand was awestruck tenfold. The past few days she dreamt many times, before going to sleep, of how it will be when she'll meet the girl from the party again. She pictured various places and circumstances of their encounter, she had even fantasized their first exchange of words to break the ice, she always believed in her imagination, that she would be bolder and take initiative. Now, here she was in front of the person she wished and spent hours about meeting her and she couldn't utter a single word. She never imagined they will bump into each other like this, she was taken completely by surprised and the intense emotions traversing her heart were taking the best of her. She started trembling on her spot and felt her knees betraying her. Her mind whirled, her vision blurred, she sensed her eyelids awfully heavy _'I'm collapsing...'_ and then darkness enveloped her and she was falling.

Himeko awakened herself in an unfamiliar room. The sun had already set outside the window and the faint moonlight lit the bedroom. She lifted herself and sat at the mattress's edge. The earlier evening's events revived in her mind, embarrassment washed her, she couldn't believe she had feinted _'How weak of me...'_ chided herself. She shook her head sighing _'Way to ruin an opportunity for a good impression, Himeko' _came another thought. After dreaming so many times of her first interaction with the blue-haired girl she deemed she would be more courageous and straightforward, she obviously forgot to calculate correctly the overwhelming emotions. '_I better apologize to her, she might got worried. Not everyday a girl feints in your doorstep...' _She rose from the bed and walked to the door, with a sharp, long breath she composed herself and gathered all the courage she could master. Determination shined deep in her eyes, she wouldn't make a fool of herself twice. The shimmering light from the kitchen indicated someone's presence there. With slow, steady steps she walked to the kitchen's sill and stood motionless eyeing the blue-haired that sat on the stool, the girl's reflection was solemn.

Chikane sensed someones attention focused on her, she heft her gaze and met the golden-haired figure by the door.

She didn't react neither changed the serious expression on her face, yet her eyes gleamed with hope and expectation.

The hidden message in Chikane's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Himeko, that and the red ribbon entwined on Chikane's fingers uplifted the golden-haired's spirit and filled her heart with decisiveness. She slowly approached the other girl and placed herself on the other side of the table. They stayed in silence gazing each others visage for several minutes, recording every little detail and sentiment outlined in their faces. The quietness grew heavier from the unspoken overflowing interchange of emotions, Himeko was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for earlier, for passing out I mean, I didn't.."

"Why did you leave that day?" Chikane cut her off.

Himeko was startled by Chikane's blunt question, although deep down knew that the blue-haired girl had recognized her she didn't expect the sudden confrontation.

"I got embarrassed when..." Himeko said and lowering her eyes to meet the table.

"Ah I see, you realized what have happened and you regretted it so you took off" Chikane cut her off again.

Himeko's face shot up, amazement and fear gleamed in her eyes. "No!" She shouted with a trembling, angry voice.

The furious and hurt expression on the younger girl's gaze took Chikane by surprise, she lifted an eyebrow and examined her curiously.

"I got embarrassed when...when I thought that you might wake up and find me staring at you...and then I thought that you might..you weren't your real self during the night..from alcohol I mean and..you might didn't want to deal with it..me I mean me when..after waking up" Himeko grabbed the sides of her head and yanked it left and right. Replaying her last words in her head didn't make sense, yet she found it impossible to put the thoughts that passed through her mind that day in order.

"I'm sorry again" said Himeko, "I know I am not making sense but.."

Chikane waved her hand dismissively, "You need to explain nothing more" and with that she rose herself from the stool and walked towards Himeko. The golden-haired observed Chikane rounding the table to meet her, when the distance between them decreased sensibly, Himeko arised as well.

"Chikane" said the blue-haired in a low voice and offered her hand to Himeko.

"I'm Him...Himeko" she said and extended her hand to shake Chikane's. As their palms touched Chikane pulled Himeko in her embrace, she hugged her tightly and kissed the younger one's head.

***

Natsuki, Nao and Korona walked inside the summer house giggling and tittering from drunkenness, they were "shhhh-ing" to each other to keep silent but every time one of them did it, it resulted to a new round of muffled snickers. Whispering they said goodnight to each other and made it to their rooms. Natsuki walked to Chikane's room since her friends shared hers. The idea she was forgetting something important was bothering her woozy head but she couldn't recall what it was, she shrugged it off as she concluded whatever it was it won't make a difference at 1a.m. in the morning. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before stepping out of her clothes and into the bed sheets. When her face touched the pillow the smell of lavender and tea filled her nostrils, the smell tingled her senses and brought back memories from the graduation party. Her carnal desires took control and her hands roamed inadvertently.

Shizuru was lost deep in her sleep, she didn't notice someone had walked into the room, she didn't even register someone lying next to her on the bed. When she started waking up it was already too late. A nose was puffing hot, ragged breath in her ear as lusty lips assaulted her neck. Soft, cool hands have already slipped under her nightgown, caressing her abdomen and holding her firmly against a warm body. Shizuru tried to understand her surroundings but the sensations her assaulter was providing made her mind haze. The person realized her stirring and tighten the embrace, Shizuru's back was pressed firmly against the other one's chest, she could feel the thumping heartbeat. She pressed herself to comprehend the facts and the situation she was in, she was on Chikane's room, as far as she knew except from her and Chikane's parents none else was in the house. The personnel wouldn't dear enter Chikane's room. With that only one possible conclusion came to her mind.

"Chikane?" she asked with a low wheezy voice.

Only a brash grunt came from her attacker's lips and she felt a hand move hastily on her chest, capping her breast while the other wandered down stroking her inner thigh. Shizuru's heartbeat picked up, the arousal the other's touches invoked on her only resembled those she received that day on the graduation party. '_But I thought Chikane wasn't the one from that night...but I'm in her house in her room, how is it possible for her to make me feel like this?'_

Shizuru attempted one more time to rationalize the condition she was in and the sensations washing her body as the next combination of actions she received almost completely clouding her mind. The offensive lips continued their onslaught on her neck with small, careful bites, fierce suckings and torrid kisses. The hand on her breast have moved to assault her nipple with pinches and caresses between two fingers. Shizuru couldn't hold her sanity any longer.

"Chikane you...?" She said panting as she felt the hand on her inner thigh moving upwards and sliding under her panties.

"Mfph...tsuki" came the husky voice from the lips on her neck.

"Eh?!"

"Natsuki" came the answer crystal clear this time and Shizuru felt fingers entering her outer folds moving for the sensitive bundle of nerves at the upper portion of the area. Her mind gave in she couldn't hold herself any longer, her respiration picked up and her body moved to the rhythm of the fingers on her sensitive spot. "Na..tsu..ki" was Shizuru's last spoken words as the fingers slipped from the nub to the inner folds and into her core. Moans, pants and erupted screams filled the room, as logic vanished and prurient insticts took control.

* * *

**Notes: **In order to avoid confusion, the two interactions don't happen at the same time frame. The first between Chikane/Himeko takes place the previous day after Chikane's/Shizuru's "date". The second between Shizuru/Natsuki happens the night Shizuru arrived at the summer mansion.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**More notes! : **Sorry if the next update is taking longer than what I got you guys used to but vacations had ended and well..I've been sort of busy. Also there have been another idea of a story bugging me, an one-shot and I couldn't proceed unless I took that idea off my mind. Anyway next chapter is halfway complete and the one-shot might keep you occupied during that time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Sister**

Chikane loaded her suitcases to her car and took off. She was heading for the summer house to break the news about her relationship with Himeko to her parents and also apologize to her "suitor". She knew it would be awkward so she advised Himeko to join her tomorrow.

It was still quite early when Chikane made it to the mansion, apart from the maids none else should be awake at that hour. As she made it out of the car a running maid exited the mansion and was heading towards her, apparently she heard the car's engine and came to welcome her masters' elder daughter, they were expecting Chikane after all. The maid bowed her head politely to the blue-haired girl and assist her on bringing her belongings inside.

Upon reaching the door of Chikane's room, Chikane turned to the maid and dismissed her kindly. She was already informed by the maid that her suitor will be resting in this room and she didn't want the personnel to be acquainted with the surly atmosphere that would follow their first meeting. She knew it would be like that, she had already decided upon it as she didn't want to give her suitor false hope. As the maid disappeared behind the corner she drew a sharp breath, knocked the door heavily and barged into the room, she was hoping the girl in there would be awake and save her from the waking her up herself.

When Chikane entered the room she was met by a startled Shizuru who was looking at her direction bewildered, on Shizuru's lap, still sleeping, lied a blue-haired head. Several moments of silence passed as both looked to each, Chikane confused and astonished, Shizuru startled from the unexpected intrusion. From the way the sheets were wrapped around Shizuru and the body with the blue-hair, Chikane could tell they were both naked underneath. Before either of them had the chance to say a word, Natsuki slowly rose her head and rubbed her eyes with her fists to clear the sleepiness. With her vision still blurred she looked towards Chikane, she heard the loud noise of a banging door in her sleep but she couldn't bring herself up at instant. The dazed look she met in Chikane's eyes brought confusion to her face.

"Chikane...?" Natsuki said questionably as she couldn't understand why her sister was so surprised to find her in her room. The elder sister batted her eyelashes rapidly and assumed a more composed expression, her glance played between Shizuru and Natsuki curiously.

"Natsuki, what are you doing in the same bed with my soon-to-be fiancee? Said Chikane playfully after as she overcame the first shock of seeing Shizuru in her bed with her sister.

"Eh..with..your.. wha?" Natsuki replied in confusion while rubbing the back of her head with her hand, still in a drowsed state.

"Shizuru?" inquired Chikane again changing her gaze to the honey-haired girl, "Care to enlight me?"

Before Shizuru was able to speak, Natsuki saw the change of direction in Chikane's eyes and followed her gaze. When her glance met a pair of crimson orbs below her, she hung her jaw in dread, her head moved furiously, changing addled glances between the two elder girls. As realization struck her, she immediately withdrew herself from over the other girl and moved backwards hastily failing to understand the mattress' end and falling on the ground before making a back flip. A loud thump and a squealing noise signaled the end of her fall.

"Ara, Chikane, if I knew you would be here so early today I would hurry myself to hide the evidence" said Shizuru smiling mischieviously at the elder blue-haired and moved herself to the edge of the bed where Natsuki has fallen.

The mirthful tone in Shizuru's voice made Chikane relax even more inside. She had resumed the stern expression in her face but her eyes bore a foxy gleam.

She came to the summer house with heavy thoughts and with a determination of a fierce break up if her parents and her suitor kept agreeing on the arranged marriage. She was about to engage in "battle" with her fiancee upon entering her room, since she knew the other girl would be there. But when she faced Shizuru inside, although utterly surprised and in disbelief, she couldn't help but feel relieved and that was because she knew there was no romantic feelings between them. Even though the crimson-eyed girl was very beautiful, there was no attraction or flame going on between the two, they were both very aware of that during their second "date". Chikane would bet her money, Shizuru knew who her arranged fiancee was beforehand ans she probably accepted on coming over to toy with their parents and surprise '.._Me'_. The only unsolved problem badgering Chikane's mind was the presence of Natsuki naked in the her bed with Shizuru. _'What can possibly have happened in half a day? Last time I called Natsuki she said she was always out with her friends to meet the guests in the house'._

While Chikane processed the thoughts in her mind and Shizuru had moved closer to where Natsuki had fallen in a compromising position as the bed sheets where still tangled on her legs leaving her naked torso uncovered, a knock was heard on the door. The sound halted Chikane's train of thought and she lifted her head to eye Shizuru, Shizuru eyed Chikane then Natsuki, Natsuki eyed Shizuru then her chest then Shizuru again, blushed and quickly brought her arms around her chest to cover it while hastily trying to lift herself up and opening her mouth to release her embarrassment in whoever was behind the door. Shizuru stopped her rise and from uttering a word by placing a finger upon her lips and shaking her head. She then turned to Chikane and gave a nod in affirmation. Chikane got the message and walked to the door.

The maid who appeared through the half-opened door was about to address to Chikane when she noticed Shizuru sitting on Chikane's bed loosely clad with the sheets that revealed her shoulders and most of her cleavage. She gulped and stared until Chikane's voice brought her back.

"What is it, Otoha?"

The maid snapped her head in Chikane's direction and blushed furiously "M-My lady, your pa-parents are awake and asked for you to join them in breakfast?" she finished respectfully lowering her head in the presence of her masters' elder child.

"I'll be there shortly" said the blue-eyed and opened the door wider as an indication to the maid that she was no longer needed.

When Natsuki heard the door closing she bolted from her place, she briefly locked her vision with Shizuru's and then she turned her gaze sideways also bringing her palm to the side of her face to avoid seeing the crimson-eyed girl with her peripheral vision and walked towards the door and Chikane. She looked up her sister with apologetic eyes and shook her head in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it right away. She swung like a pendulum in her place trying to figure something to say and then she opened the door and left.

When the door closed for the second time within five minutes Shizuru hung her shoulders and sunk herself in the mattress sighing. Chikane giggled at the situation.

"Ara...it's not funny" said the honey-haired with a pout on her face.

"I bet" said Chikane smiling broadly "Say, Shizuru why don't you put some clothes on and meet your future parents-in-law for breakfast with me, we can talk about...this.." she made a swirling motion with her index finger pointing at Shizuru and the messed bed "..later, ne?"

Shizuru tapped her chin with her index finger for a moment before tilting her head towards Chikane. "Deal..but as whose fiancee am I going to act like?" "Yours or your sister's?" she asked playfully.

Chikane laughed heartily. "You were destined to be mine, correct? Also Otoha saw you...half-naked with only..me, the personnel can't keep a secret from my parents sadly. Besides Natsuki's embarrassed expressions are priceless and I intend to keep them there for a bit longer. I'm sure you'll love them as well, if you...haven't already" she concluded teasingly.

Shizuru sensed a pink tinge covering her cheeks but quickly pushed it away. '_Oh I love them already'_ she thought giggling to herself. "I need about fifteen minutes to be ready to..'toy' with our parents" she said and winked naughtily at Chikane. She walked towards the bathroom after getting some fresh clothes from her suitcase.

***

Natsuki left Chikane's room and quickly made it to hers, to her comfort, Korona and Nao were still in bed snoring loudly. She grabbed some clothes and underwear and walked to bathroom. A warm shower was needed to put her thoughts in order and embarrassment away. '_What the hell happened yesterday...we went out and we got...drunk. Damn you Midori. What the hell was Midori doing there anyway, is she stalking her high-school students and sinked them in alcohol. That's right Natsuki keep blaming your teacher for your perversion. It was your sister's fiancee for crying out loud! _

_And how the hell am I supposed to know she's sleeping on Chikane's room, did they tell me? No. No..? Ah, that's the guests Otoha mentioned when she woke me up and told me to change rooms? Mmm...I was sure I was forgetting something last night. Haven't I told them NEVER to mention important things while I'm waking up...I'm not functioning half awake damn it! Stop. Focus. To the point! Was Chikane angry? She didn't seem angry, why should she be angry? Didn't she call me yesterday afternoon to tell she found the girl of her dreams from the graduation party? Hah! My new roommate is my sister's lover, hilarious coincidence...and I HAVE SLEPT WITH HER FIANCEE! Point. _

_I wonder if perversion is heritable...It was an accident, I was drunk. Wait...did that mean I raped her? I raped my sister-in-law? No of course not, Chikane is in love with someone else she didn't want this arranged marriage anyway, she came here to clear things up and release that girl from engagement. So I just raped a __random girl __**. . .**__ Right.' _Natsuki slammed her palms against the tiles coating the shower room and sighed heavily. The water wasn't helping, wasn't helping at all, instead of working her thoughts out she was in a bigger disarray now.

'_Okay, okay, take the things from the start it wasn't your fault, just because you were naked with another girl in the bed doesn't mean you raped her, right? You were drunk, note Midori's fault, you couldn't remember you were told Chikane's room was occupied, note Otoha's fault for telling me half awake..So far so good. But what happened then, I remember brushing my teeth and lying to bed and then...what then. I remember I smelled something, something very familiar...like what that from the graduation party...what was it..lavender and..tea? Yes, tea. I smelled those and then what..I felt aroused? Aroused and did I impose myself on her? Impose? Isn't that R-A-P-E? Argh focus! Did you remember her saying No? Did she try to stop you?' _

Natsuki snapped her eyes open at the memory of something, she opened the shower's curtains and extended her hand to pick up a hand mirror from the washstand. She brought it up to her neck and glanced at it. Her eyes widened in utter surprise "Seven? SEVEN?! My neck's skin is barely visible!" She placed the mirror aside and continued to rinse her hair. _'What kind of person gives her rapist SEVEN HICKEYS?! Or was she enjoying it?'_

Natsuki smiled smugly in her thoughts '_Sure the whole..you know thing last night felt like the one at the party, could she be? No, no, no, ew, no, she's your sister's fianee for god's sake stop! But Chikane doesn't want her! But I raped her! NO I DID NOT! Yes, I did! No, I didn't, count the friggen hickeys! And why the HELL am I arguing with myself?! __**. . .**__ Point. What's done is done, let's hope I didn't rape her and Chikane isn't angry at me, the rest can be fixed.' _

Natsuki exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she was about to dry her hair the bathroom door opened and a yawning Nao hugging a towel walked inside. Natsuki looked towards her friend and was about to bid her good day when the still sleeping Nao unaware of Natsuki's presence, threw the towel on a stool and made to remove her t-shirt. She was half-way on her bare chest when Natsuki screamed jittery. Nao shot her eyes open and to the direction of the shrieking sound.

"What the fuck, Kuga?! 'the hell you're stalking my bathroom in the morning hoping for a strip?"

Natsuki blinked twice fiercely, she blushed furiously before she found the words to counter. "What the...no..NO! Of course not! It's MY bathroom afterall!"

Nao raised an eyebrow and yawned "Whatever...you're too loud for me and I still have a headache." She eyed Natsuki up and down, her gaze lingered on Natsuki's neck. Nao's lips twitched, they curved, strained to be kept straight, reformed and finally Nao couldn't control them anymore, she burst in wild laughter, deafening almost, she even lost her balance and knelt in the bathroom, grabbing her belly and laughing. Natsuki at first confused and then aware of Nao's source of laughter, turned deep red. Anger mixed with embarrassment in her face. Before Natsuki had the chance to shove Nao out of the bathroom the door opened again and Korona made her appearance. She looked at Nao on the floor and then Natsuki. The pattern was almost the same, twitch, bite, twitch, bite, burst. Nao and Korona both were lying on the floor hugging each others shaking from laughter bodies. Natsuki glanced at her friends and exhaled heavily in defeat. "Someone kill me...now"

***

Shizuru and Chikane returned to the latter's room snickering like partners in crime. They gave a great show to their parents during breakfast, they confessed to them they were dating and they acted like long lost lovers who under divine guidance found each other again. On their way back they couldn't control the amusement washing them for their parents' guilelessness. This was much more fun than what Chikane prepared for her parents in the beginning. Open arguments would have caused everyone's uneasiness, but that was before she knew Shizuru was her suitor. Afterwards it was only certain that their course of action for revenge would be the same. But first they needed to talk and clarify some things.

They entered the room and walked to the balcony, a tray with a pair of tea cups and a pot with steaming hot liquid was already waiting for them at the table. They sat and Chikane served the tea.

"So, care to tell me how you ended up with my sister in the same bed?" Chikane started.

"Ara.." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her blue-haired friend eyed her above her tea cup "I was about to ask the same question" she finished with a crooked, mischievous smile tagging on her lips.

Chikane raised her head and looked at Shizuru, she kept the calm expression on her face but her eyes betrayed surprisal. She processed a few thoughts and facts quickly in her mind before answering back "Himeko?"

Shizuru nodded slightly still bearing the same smile on her lips. "Your story for mine?" Shizuru continued teasingly.

Chikane chuckled "Something tells me you are already aware for half of mine and I bet it's not hard for you to figure the other half..."

"Ara, fill the blanks then? I know Himeko's side but not yours" Shizuru prompted.

"If we haven't avoided talking about the graduation party when we first met we could avoid all this" said Chikane in a light tone.

Shizuru giggled and nodded "..but I believe we both wanted to hide some not so lady like stuff that happened that night"

"Correct, so I'll avoid repeating them, ne?" the blue-eyed girl replied with a teasing tone.

Shizuru chortled and nodded knowingly, despite Himeko's slight unwillingness she had managed to extract juicy information about her night with her blue-haired friend. Chikane took on her story about how she ended up in the room Himeko was, about how her only clues for the girl she met that night was nothing more than the color of her hair, her scent, the red ribbon, the faint characteristics and the peculiar eyes. She continued with their meeting in her council room and how she thought, Shizuru was the same girl from that night.

"Despite my logic telling me you are the one I met that night, given the evidence of course..hair, scent, eyes..something deep inside me was countering that conclusion. I couldn't tactlessly ask you '_Hey, are you the girl I shagged three nights ago?'_ That's probably what a drunk Natsuki would do. So I just asked you on a date and I thought if you were it would show then"

Shizuru laughed heartily at Chikane's mid-sentence comment, she could imagine the blush on the young blue-haired's face. "Ara..so many coincidences"

"Should I dare assume you are the girl Natsuki found herself with that night at the party?"

Shizuru fought to restrain the slight blush rising on her cheeks. "You may dare" she said grinning broadly.

"I had the same thoughts as you did when we met at your council room and just as you I had also my doubts. I wasn't able to see my "attacker's" face clearly that night when she boldly pushed into the room while kissing me. I only managed to see midnight-blue hair and bright eyes, but green versus blue in the faint moonlight...well I couldn't be sure. Thus I accepted your date invitation, as you said it would show"

"And about last night?" Chikane raised her eyebrow inquiringly and smile playfully.

"At first I thought it was you, I had no idea you had a sister and I only thought we were the only guests in the house. I couldn't believe any of the personnel would dare enter you room, especially while I was there and even if they were drunk, so you coming early was my only conclusion. But I couldn't believe you would be acting like that after what happened with Himeko" Shizuru paused for a second giving a knowing wink to Chikane. "..so I called your name and the answer I got back was..." she paused again while resting her index finger upon her cheek "Mfph...tsuki" she gave a firm nod and Chikane chortled.

Several seconds passed in deep thought before Shizuru spoke again "Ara...did you ever have the feeling that something is meant to happen? Or that someone is the one you've been looking for even you know nothing more but just their name?" The crimson-eyed girl raised her head to look at her friend. Chikane didn't need to answer, she gazed back at Shizuru, they both agreed without uttering a word '_It can happen'_

The silence that followed didn't bother them, they were both thinking more or less the same thing. The circumstances and the coincidences that led them to where they are now, strange and hilarious they might have sounded to someone else, they just simply knew all have meant to be.

"You haven't told Himeko you are my marriage arrangement, correct?" Chikane broke the silence.

Shizuru shook her head. "When I found out, she asked what happened and I just told her I'm arranged to be married with a girl. She just asked me if I knew the girl, nothing else. Last night after we spoke and she told me what happened I was about to when she mentioned she couldn't come to the summer house I was invited because you intended to meet her to your parents after taking care of a matter. So I thought you weren't aware of who your "suitor" is yet and let it slide for the time being. But I should probably call and tell her today or she would be in utter terror and confusion when she finds out her sister and parents are in the same house with her girlfriend already"

Chikane snickered "I was about to call her later in the evening for directions, I had planned to have you out of here until afternoon" she said while coughing in her hand with amusement.

Shizuru faked a pouted, hurt expression "Ara, how mean", she took a sip from her tea "What about Natsuki?"

"I already told her I met Himeko and that I come here with plans to break the engagement, so I won't torment her into believing she betrayed me in some way. Right now I trust her embarrassment doesn't lie to the fact that she ended in the same bed with my arranged "suitor". She would probably be trying to figure out if she raped you or not" Chikane concluded giggling. "But I deem proper to explain some things to her so our plan to act as madly in love to our parents doesn't contradict with Natsuki and Himeko both being here"

Shizuru nodded in agreement. "Do you believe Natsuki knows I am the girl she met that night?" she asked with a tone of desperation in her voice.

Chikane moued a bit "She's a little dense regarding those things. Her heart might know but her head tends to overthink and block her feelings, I can always put the answers in her head instead of letting her figuring it out herself, but if she thinks she imposed herself on you last night...well good luck with that!"

The honey-haired girl stuck her tongue out, grimacing "Not fair" She quickly gathered herself upon realizing her childish reactions. She tilted her head to the side in thought "I might enjoy the teasing for a while until I require your help" she said and they both looked at each other and snickered. They finished their tea and went on with notifying their siblings about the situation and their plans.

***

Natsuki had left the bathroom and the hysterically laughing friends and she was know sitting at her bed with her face buried in her knees. Shortly after the laughter died down and Nao with Korona immerged through the door, their faces were red from the intense guffow. They stood opposite to Natsuki with her arms crossed upon their chests, eyeing her intently. _'Inquisition time..' _Natsuki thought as she raised her head to meet her friends.

"So Naaa-tsuuu-kiiii" said Korona in a singing tone "...did you ravage the personnel while drunk last night?"

Natsuki glared at Korona, the word 'ravage' didn't help put her thoughts at ease, nor her conscience.

"Seven maids in one night, Kuga? I never though you were that wild" Nao poked.

Natsuki bolted from her seat and eyed them both angrily "Shut up! It was one!"

"One maid?" Nao and Korona said together while exchanging glances.

Natsuki facepalmed. "It wasn't a maid"

Nao and Korona both looked at each other again and raised an eyebrow, they stood glancing and pondering at each other before simultaneously making a pointing gesture to the other with their index figure and whispering a "_You?"_

Natsuki caught the interaction and boggled "Idiots, it wasn't any of you"

Nao shrugged, "Phew, relief, we were as hammered as you were last night...So who was it?" Korona added.

The blue-haired girl, glanced between her friends, she chuckled dryly and lowered her head to hide the blushing that would fill her face the moment she was about to confess her last night's lover to her friends. "Umm...my shhii...shhishter'sh arranged shuitor" she said while biting her bottom lip.

Korona's and Nao's eyes went wide like saucers, pupils were about to pop out.

"What the hell, pup?" said Nao who was the first to advance the new information and recover.

Natsuki kept glancing at the floor and twiddle her thumbs.

"Sit, look up, explain. From the start" ordered Korona.

Natsuki obeyed and started narrating all the facts she could remember from last night in her drunken state. When she finished she continue with the side facts she knew, about Chikane meeting the girl she really wanted and how she was about to come and break the engangement and about what happened during the morning where Chikane was acting like her usual self without any signs of anger and the other girl acting normal as well.

"And that's about it...do you think I imposed myself on her too much?"

"Rather exposed yourself too much" said Nao while making a motion with her fingers around her neck indicating Natsuki's hickeys.

Korona who was biting her thumb in thought all this time spoke up "So you think this girl is the one from the party?"

Natsuki nodded "It seemed like it"

"Listen Natsuki, speak with Chikane find out how she feels about it then...then when you meet..."

"Shizuru" Natsuki interrupted Korona.

"Her, well first apologize about last night and then find out if she is really her?" Korona concluded shrugging.

"Your advices are always great and insightful Korona, brav-O" Nao said sarcastically while clapping her hands boringly.

"Well I better find Chikane" And with that Natsuki stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Notes:** Umm, yea...took a bit, only a bit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to end the story in this chapter or continue. I decided to continue or not? Bah you tell me! So this is mainly a (transition?) chapter with a lot of trivia! Sorry :p

This machine works with reviews. Insert review to continue!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!


End file.
